El mundo, la vida y nosotros
by Aspergillus
Summary: UA... Paz es infinitamente ambigua. Su mundo esta a punto de cambiar y lo más importante de todo es sobrevivir, no más... ya despues la vida marcará lo que tenga k pasar... y el mundo seguirá girando...
1. Chapter 1

_**COMENTARIOS ANTES DE INICIAR…**_

**Y seguro dirán… "Esta loca de por si no puede con uno y ya empezó este"…. Pero dejen me explico. Es de esas cosas que una idea se te ocurre y no te deja hasta que la llevas a cabo, bueno pues tal fue la situación….**

**Este es un ff de Dragon Ball… pero es completamente un UA!!!! Es de mi pareja favorita de aquí a la eternidad, entiéndase Vegeta y Bulma…**

**Capitulos cortos, historia loca, tal vez algo de crossover con otras, muy muy poco… quizá en cuestión de lugares, nombres o situaciones… solo eso…. Los protas siguen siendo estos dos. Y sin más les dejo el primer capítulo!!!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**El mundo, la vida….**_

_**Y nosotros.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

" … _Por su parte, la República intenta dialogar un pacto para evitar tomar medidas más drásticas en contra de lo que visiblemente es un inminente golpe de estado…"_

"Estúpidos amarillistas! Pero si es más que obvio…! Con o sin acuerdo tratarán de hacerlo!!" insultó mentalmente una chica peliazul oprimiendo el botón para apagar el televisor. Con rapidez se colocó el calzado más próximo que encontró y sin mirarse al espejo si quiera se amarró el cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, tomó su mochila y salió a toda velocidad de su apartamento.

¨6:45 de la mañana y las ruedas del taxi parecían ir a no más de cinco revoluciones por minuto. Abrió la puerta del vehículo, sacó un gastado billete extendiéndolo hacia el conductor y tras un simple "gracias" se bajó del auto y echó a correr en dirección del tráfico. La universidad no quedaba tan lejos ya y aunque evidentemente no llegaría puntual a las siete, confiaba en que los reglamentarios diez minutos de tolerancia le salvaran el pellejo.

…………………………….

"15 km por hora!?" Eso de verdad lo sacaba de quicio; Llevaba más de tres años viviendo en esa poco-habitable capital y el transito en horas pico era de las muchas cosas a las cuales no se acostumbraba, y si no fuese por la universidad hubiera dejado esa loca ciudad desde el primer día que la pisó. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía 5 minutos para recorrer el kilometro de camino que le quedaba, más aparte entrar al campus y busca un buen lugar para estacionarse. Casi una misión imposible; y bien podía tomar el camino de regreso y volver a su apartamento, al fin y al cabo era la única clase que tendría ese día y estaba claro que no llegaría. Giró el volante en cuanto uno de los autos a su derecha avanzó y dejo un espacio libre para que pudiera pegarse a la acera y doblar en la primera esquina. Entre los pitidos de los vehículos aledaños y el repelente olor de gasolina quemada, su cerebro milagrosamente alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una figura en una acelerada carrera casi se estampa contra la parte delantera del auto, y seguro si no hubiese frenado a tiempo lo más probable que para acentuar su mala suerte, hubiese sido protagonista de un desventurado accidente. Tocó frenético el claxon maldiciendo al imbécil suicida que haría tal estupidez.

- … Fíjate como manejas estúpido!!! – la escandalosa voz de una mujer a lado del retrovisor izquierdo lo volvió de su pequeño lapso de histeria.

"Y todavía reclama!!!" pensó molesto. Sin embargo aquella voz le resultó familiarmente conocida y bastó una décima de segundo para ubicarla. Sonrió con ironía mientras bajaba el cristal para sacar la cabeza al exterior. El trafico seguía parado así que el hecho de que el auto estuviera entre un carril y otro no parecía incomodar en absoluto a los demás.

- Bulma Brief… - pronunció pausadamente atrayendo la atención de la muchacha – Cuándo será el día que no presencie uno de tus fallidos intentos de suicidio sin ser protagonista de él??

- Tú???!!! – exclamó con sorpresa – Ah, ya decía que este auto lo conocía!! Qué estás haciendo aquí???

- Hola a ti también… - saludó seriamente.

- Ja ja, hola – contestó rápidamente - … Que haces??

- Ehhhmmm cómo te explicó? – Comenzó con sarcasmo -…resulta, por si no lo has notado 'y al parecer no', que en esta maldita ciudad uno no pude transitar a gusto, y justo en este preciso momento pretendía regresar a casa…. Cuando una loca se atravesó en el camino y por poco se mata – Te suena??? –

- Me dijiste loca???

- No….!! A ti?? Para nada!!

- No que va…! – Bufó -… en fin, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, me quedan menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la universidad…. Y por lo visto tú ya no llegaste, así que si quieres que después te pase los apuntes, no me distraigas….

- No puedo evitar no hacerlo… soy tan…. Irresistible. – comentó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño….

- Vegeta… - suspiró con burla la mujer – Esa actitud definitivamente no te va…– y luego de darle un suave golpe en el hombro a modo de despedida y entregarle un pequeño panfleto con propaganda política – salió corriendo esquivando los autos y demás gente que también caminaba entre ellos; y seguramente recibiendo un par de maldiciones.

El hombre moreno y cabello en punta la miró alejarse aun con la cabeza fuera del auto y el brazo apoyado en la puerta. Las luces parpadeantes del auto de atrás le dieron la pauta para que ante los pocos metros que avanzaron pudiese incorporarse al siguiente carril y así salir de ese caos. Dobló la propaganda que Bulma le dio. Quizá la leería más tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Es un inicio muy corto, lo se... pero antes de continuar quisiera saber que les parece.... Aclararé, no se asusten con lo de la universidad.... esto no girará en torno a eso....

Por favor, mandenme su opinión apretando el botoncito verde siiiii!!!!!???

jeje.... muchas gracias por haber leido jeje....

HASTA LA PRÓXMA....!!!! (en el prox capitulo habrá más aclaraciones jijiji)

TRAVESURA REALIZADA!!!

**MSP**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tods!! Pues hasta yo me sorprendo con esta actualización. No se… me está gustando mucho escribir esto… Espero que a ustedes les guste leerlo!!!**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El mundo la vida**

…**Y nosotros.**

**CAPITULO 2.**

-Estas demente Vegeta!!!!!! – una chica peliazul gritaba histérica…- Bájame!!

- Mmmmm…. Te suelto entonces? – preguntó serio inclinándose un poco hacia en frente con la chica en brazos. Esta se aferró aun más a su cuello pegándose involuntariamente a su torso desnudo.

- Nooo!!!- repuso de inmediato la mujer, él dio un paso hacia atrás, así que ella tuvo la oportunidad de separarse un poco de su cuerpo. Giro la cabeza para ver al frente y hacia abajo. Una enorme piscina se proyectaba ante ellos solo que para disgusto de ella, diez metros abajo. Vegeta la había llevado hasta ahí – aun no entendía como pudo confiar en él- y quería que saltara, sabiendo que ella le tenía pánico a las alturas... – Déjame ir por favor! – pidió tratando de tranquilizarse y sonar contundente y seria. No lo logró. Su voz temblaba al igual que su cuerpo. Algunas gotas escurrían por su espalda desnuda y le provocaban aun más escalofrío – Por favor – pidió una vez más.

- Y qué me das a cambio?? – preguntó con cinismo Vegeta. La chica lo miró un tanto ofuscada, buscó en su mirada tratando de encontrar lo que realmente quería, de escudriñar a través de ese mar de obscuro cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de él.

- Que??!- preguntó disgustada y retorciéndose un poco entre sus brazos…

- Sabes que me gusta hacer tratos amiga – una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro – una cosa por otra…

- Estas completamente loco, sabes? – lo miró ceñuda

- Aja…. Y como lo estoy, no dudaré en soltarte y dejarte caer… Por lo menos, el agua no está fría… Lo que sí, procura enderezar tu cuerpo antes de tocar el agua… Dicen que es menos doloroso… -

Ella no apartaba sus ojos, era casi un rito entre ellos ese tipo de duelos. Quien vencería esta vez? Pensó en las posibilidades… Y para enojo, supo que él. Debía ceder… Pero se lo cobraría y él lo sabía.

- Ya!! Está bien!!! Que quieres que haga??!! – escupió las palabras como si estas se negaran a salir de su boca. – Ahhhh ya se…! – continuó sarcásticamente golpeando con su puño uno de sus pectorales – Quien es la nueva víctima?? –

- Tranquila, no te pongas celosa… Esta vez no se trata de eso – contestó con una media sonrisa.

- Ah no? – enarcó una ceja con una visible incredulidad en su rostro.

- No, esos asuntos los puedo resolver yo solo….

- Aja… Bueno, ya me puedes bajar?? – sugirió cambiando un poco el tema.

- Ahhh sí, claro…. – respondió distraído. Con cuidado la deposito en el suelo de la plataforma de clavados a una distancia prudente de la orilla, aunque muy a su pesar la posición anterior no era del todo incómoda.

- Gracias – cruzó los brazos – Y entonces qué, si no quieres que sea tu "celestina", qué quieres??

- Quiero que me excluyas de tus "juntitas estudiantiles"…. – soltó de tajo.

La cara de desconcierto de Bulma fue tan evidente, que Vegeta no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- Pe… pero cómo….?

- Cómo me enteré??? – completó la pregunta.

- Tu misma me diste ayer tu folletito, en el cual incluiste MI nombre como miembro activo de tus campañas… Y sabes que las detesto… Y si no me lo hubieras dado tú, de todos modos me hubiera enterado, tus amiguitos raros los están repartiendo por todas partes….

- Oye, no son raros!

- Ja, no puedes opinar… eres igual que ellos. – dijo con una chispa de burla en sus ojos.

- Si, ya habló el tipo perfecto – espetó con sarcasmo, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia las escaleras. – Era todo??? – preguntó sin molestarse en voltear.

- Por el momento, sí… - dijo sonriendo- ….. Chica rara. – agregó cuando ella comenzó a descender pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado. Un bufido de disgusto mezclado con resignación alcanzó a llegar a sus oídos, su sonrisa se acentuó. – Por cierto!! – Bulma ya iba unos metros abajo, levantó la cabeza para verlo y se reprendió a sí misma por hacerlo. – La próxima vez usa uno rojo- continuó señalando su traje de baño para después tirarse de la plataforma hacia el agua.

Bulma no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario, afortunadamente para ella, Vegeta estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no lo notara. Dio un largo suspiro y continuó bajando mientras veía como Vegeta salía del agua y caminaba tranquilamente hacia los vestidores. Con suerte no se lo encontraría en todo el día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Y que se siente ser "Miembro activo del movimiento anti-imperialista de la universidad" – un chico de cabello pelirrojo preguntó mientras rebotaba una pelota de goma en la pared. Detuvo su actividad para mirar a su amigo–

- No te atrevas!! – advirtió Vegeta seriamente –

- Pero no estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, Goku lo sabe, Mayunia también…. Nott en este momento debe estarlo difundiendo entre todos los de su clase…

- Ja, no me interesa… Ya aclaré las cosas – dijo tranquilo recargándose en un amplio sofá y subiendo los pies a la mesa de centro.

- Con Bulma??

Vegeta asintió.

- Esa mujer un día se va a meter en problemas…. Y graves… - comentó dejando atrás su tono juguetón –

- Por qué lo dices?? – Cuestionó el moreno con interés – No son más que un grupito de comelibros…

- Así sea dos…. Mi padre dice que políticamente, todos los que se opongan al nuevo partido serán perseguidos una vez que el Imperio tome el control, porque eso evidentemente va a suceder… - explicó seriamente - Yo que tu, le diría que se apartara de todo eso…

- Estas hablando en serio?

- Completamente…. – hubo un silencio de varios minutos. Hasta que el pelirrojo lo rompió – Y tú qué Vegeta..?

- Como??

- Si ahora tuvieras que elegir… Imperio o República???

- No lo sé…. Tu???

- Evidentemente República - contestó seguro. Dejo su lugar y fue hacia la cocina.

Vegeta permaneció quieto. Realmente se darían persecuciones políticas?? A estas alturas??….. Era bien sabido que en otros planetas era algo que solía suceder. Pero eran lugares sumamente atrasados, ni comparación con Alderan. Sin embargo el asunto no lo dejo dormir bien… Tendría que hablar con Bulma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gracias a todos por leer!!! Habran notado nombres nuevos…. Y supongo que ya adivinaron de donde saqué algunos de ellos… No me cuelguen!!! Jijijiji**

**GRACIAS POR SUS RR!!!! ESPERO LOS DE ESTE CAPITULOOOO!!! SABEN QUE ACEPTO DE TODO……….. AUNK DEBO DECIR… QUE SIN MALAS PALABRAS Y TODO ESO EHH!!!**

**WENO, PUES HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**CUIDENSE MUCHO!!**

**TRAVESURA REALIZADA!!**

**MSP**

… _**Se ha perdido esta bella locura, su breve cintura debajo de mí…**_

_**Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, se ha perdido mi huella en su mar…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sé que solo Kami Tokiyama puede perdonar tal retraso..... Intercedan por mi jijijijjiji......**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El mundo la vida**

…**Y nosotros.**

**CAPITULO 3  
**

_"Alderaan._

_ 'Planeta que gira en la quinta de 25 órbitas del sistema solar de Coruscant, situado en uno de los extremos más alejados de la Galaxia Mygeeto. Habitable desde hace millones de años, con una atmósfera en la que prevalecen el nitrógeno y oxígeno. Coexisten toda clase de seres vivos, por lo que sus recursos naturales son abundantes y redituables para cualquiera que los quiera ocupar. Los seres humanos, una especie casualmente privilegiada a nivel evolutivo –me reservo algunos comentarios- hemos tomado ventaja de esta situación adaptando nuestro entorno a nuestro estilo de vida. Hoy somos más de cien millones los que habitamos este planeta, divididos en diez provincias, cada una representada por un senador ante la Cámara Suprema de la República, partido que desde hace tres décadas gobierna al astro en su totalidad…'_

_'Cinco años llevamos con grandes problemas políticos, iniciados sobre todo por la extrema Imperialista que se niega a acatar las reformas instauradas por la República. Hemos de hacer hincapié que las ideas que el Imperio plantea, arriesgan en gran medida nuestra autonomía ante la avaricia de otras galaxias, que ven aquí el lugar perfecto para saquear y hacerse ricos… por mencionar algunas tenemos a Dagobah y Endor, de donde fuentes confiables señalan, se han hecho pactos entre los Imperialistas y sus representantes. A estas alturas la República parece que no quiere darse cuenta de la gravedad de este asunto y supone erróneamente que el senador Dooku – por supuesto, imperialista- firmara el tratado de cese a ataques políticos. Lo que Dooku pretende, y está logrando, es levantarse contra el actual gobierno apoyado por los ejércitos de Dagobah para dar un golpe de estado y hacerse del poder y control de Alderaan…'_

_'El Movimiento Anti-Imperialista liderado por alumnos de esta universidad busca hacer que la población esté consciente del peligro que representa permitir que el Imperio se haga con el poder. Repudiamos la intervención interplanetaria en asuntos que solo nos competen a nosotros; por eso…'"_

Dejó de leer el boceto que Bulma le había entregado; arrugó la hoja y la aventó en el cesto de basura.

- Esto no nos sirve… - señaló tranquilo un chico castaño con grandes ojos avellana -… A la gente no le interesa tanto rodeo; si vamos a comunicar algo debe ser directo.

- Ni siquiera terminaste de leerlo Yamcha! – exclamó molesta.

- Pues eso es precisamente lo que harán al ver tanta cosa escrita. No quiero que me des un ensayo, solo necesitamos exponer cuales son los puntos más importantes de la oposición. – Bulma no respondió, estaba visiblemente molesta. - … Mira, ya habrá otra ocasión para que te explayes y escribas todo lo que quieras…. – trató de aligerar el reclamo.

- Pero es que eso es importante.

- Lo sé, y entiendo perfectamente porque es que quieres incluirlo… Pero entiende por favor, no todos piensan igual que nosotros… Por ejemplo… Tu amigo Vegeta, te aseguro que es tan cerrado que en cuanto lee las tres primeras líneas lo tira a la basura; y como él hay muchos.

- No es cerrado.

- No?... Ja, no es él quien piensa que todos los que no son "a su imagen" son "extraños" o "raros"…? Tu misma me lo has dicho.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Tiene mucho que ver, en serio. A personas como él les da igual que el mundo a su alrededor se esté cayendo a pedazos, mientras ellos estén a salvo no les interesa nada más…. No me sorprendería que estuviera del otro bando -

- Basta! – Gruñó disgustada – No estamos hablando de Vegeta, él ni siquiera está aquí, así que cambia el tema.

Yamcha la quedo mirando unos segundos, de verdad le molestaba que tomara esa actitud, más aun al tratar de defender a tipos como ese. Bulma tomó otra hoja y comenzó a escribir como si su acompañante ni siquiera estuviera ahí, borraba algún renglón y reescribía, él la seguía mirando, le encantaba hacerlo. Luego de unos minutos de pasar olímpicamente ignorado, de un par de zancadas llegó a la puerta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo; ella no se sorprendió, había percibido cada uno de sus movimientos. Una vez que se encontró sola suspiró profundo y aventó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa, la hoja llena de marcas y correcciones permaneció en la superficie de madera; se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana más cercana, sentía calor así que abrió la ventana dejando entrar el fresco aire, que en el octavo piso en el que estaba llegaba sin ninguna dificultad.

_'Imperio, República, guerra, Vegeta, Yamcha….'_ Muchos pensamientos se aglomeraban en su cabeza y dado que pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, ya ni siquiera era capaz de ordenarlos correctamente. Se inclinó un poco a través del marco de la ventana para observar un automóvil alejarse del edificio a gran velocidad. Yamcha se había enojado, eso era seguro.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Había pasado más de una semana sin intercambiar palabra con Bulma. Y no es que estuviera realmente desesperado por hacerlo, lo que le enfadaba de cierta manera era el motivo por el que ella ni siquiera lo mirara: su tonta asociación político-estudiantil en la que estaba metida.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente fuera del departamento, él se encontraba recostado en el sofá observando detenidamente como las gotas en el cristal se unían unas a otras y resbalaban irremediablemente hasta perderse en la parte posterior de él. Un par de cajas de cartón yacían a sus pies dentro de las cuales se alcanzaba a observar infinidad de papeles desordenados, alguna que otra fotografía y demás cosas. Ese día por la mañana había recibido ambos paquetes, los dos repletos de pertenencias que había dejado en su antigua casa y que "amablemente" su insufrible hermano le había enviado. Luego de echarles un vistazo se preguntó por qué es que guardaba todo eso… Ni idea tenía que aun las conservaba. Sobre la mesita de centro había separado solo lo que realmente pensaba conservar, lo cual se reducía a una decena de fotografías y algunos pedazos de papel garabateados. El sonido del timbre de la puerta le hizo tener que levantarse… A quien se le ocurría visitar a esas horas de la noche?? _"A alguna de tus admiradoras"_ Tal parecía que escuchaba la voz de Bulma… Sonrió por lo bajo y fue hacia la puerta…. Y la peliazul no se hubiera equivocado: una chica morena con voluptuosas curvas y cabello rizado le sonreída descaradamente…

- Pasaba por aquí…. La lluvia es fuerte y me muero de frío…. Te molestaría que me quede?? – soltó sin siquiera esperar un saludo. Vegeta lo consideró unos momentos. Llovía, sí; pero ella no mostraba ni una seña de agua en su atuendo… Frio? Por favor! En verano jamás hace frío!!! En fin, sabía lo que ella esperaba…. Y él por supuesto se lo iba a dar…

……………………............

- Que haces? – preguntó con desgano mientras se sentaba en la cama empujando con algo de brusquedad a la mujer que yacía recargada sobre su pecho desnudo.

- Bueno, supuse que algo de "ejercicio" matutino no nos vendría nada mal – contestó insinuante colocando su mano en el bien formado vientre de Vegeta y subiéndola seductoramente hasta su cuello – Tu qué crees..? - Ronroneó acercando su boca al lóbulo de su oído.

- Qué hora es? – de nuevo cuestionó como si su cuerpo fuera inmune a las caricias de la chica cuya mano descendía peligrosamente. Al no obtener respuesta y ella seguir con su tarea, se enderezó toscamente apartando a la mujer hacia el otro lado de la cama. – Quieres dejar eso ya?? – protestó malhumorado –… Lo de ayer fue lo de ayer y ya…. Ahora por favor, toma tus cosas, date un baño si quieres y sal de mi departamento, tengo cosas que hacer.

La joven lo miró con un semblante de desconcierto y furia. Vegeta la miraba con su típico aire inexpresivo. – Si no ocuparás el baño, entonces cámbiate aquí… Voy a darme una ducha. – dijo cortantemente.

- Eres un bastardo – murmuró la chica por lo bajo pero sin quitar su mirada de él. Vegeta rodeó la cama y entró al baño sin siquiera intentar mirarla. Media hora después, cuando salió de la ducha no había nadie más que él en el departamento.

"No estuvo mal… Una o dos noches más no estarían mal" pensó, antes de empezar a vestirse.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- Que te pasa Yamcha??? – Bulma jugaba con el bolígrafo mientras observaba detenidamente a su amigo. –

- Nada – contestó sereno dirigiéndole una cálida mirada – no he dormido bien, es todo.

- Mentiroso – sentenció la peliazul enderezándose en su asiento – Eres la persona que menos duerme que conozco y es raro verte con esa cara.

- Jeje… pues no tengo otra – trató de bromear el castaño fallidamente.

- Estoy hablando en serio; me estás ocultando algo. Tú y Kyle se traen algo, no creas que no he notado que me evitan. Supuestamente ayer iba a haber una junta…. Y qué hicieron?? La suspendieron! Tú nunca suspendes una junta… No has entrado a ninguna clase… Y a Tom no lo veo desde hace tiempo…. – enumeró Bulma.

El ceño de Yamcha se endureció ante el último comentario. Ella lo notó y buscó su mirada de inmediato.

- Es eso?? – cuestionó enérgica. Yamcha permaneció en silencio tratando infructuosamente de huir de los ojos celestes – Qué pasa con Tom???!!! – volvió a preguntar ahora con más fuerza y poniéndose de pie.

- Bulma, tranquila…. – dijo en voz baja tomándola de la mano halándola hacia él para que volviera a sentarse y transmitiéndole en un solo gesto que no era seguro hablar ahí, en medio de tanta gente.

Ambos tomaron sus cosas y caminaron hacia la entrada. No llegaron tan lejos, cuando un grupo de estudiantes entró apresuradamente al comedor. Uno de ellos los tomó de la ropa y los jaló lo más lejos posible de la salida, de nuevo había los pasillos de la universidad. Entre el tumulto del cambio de clases pocos notaron que algo estaba pasando. Yamcha y Bulma se miraron mutuamente, confundidos; él de alguna forma trataba de zafarse, pero la fuerza y tamaño de ese sujeto era muy superior a la suya; a medida que seguían caminando, el agarre iba disminuyendo hasta que casi los soltó por completo, ninguno de los dos intentó nada, tras ellos iban caminando los otros que habían irrumpido junto con él en el comedor.

- Aquí es seguro… - habló de nuevo el sujeto cuando llegaron a la biblioteca. – Vamos… - les dio la señal para que entraran, los tres ingresaron al salón mientras que los otros se quedaron tras las puertas. El hombre caminó con seguridad entre las mesas y estantes repletos de libros hasta llegar a una de las mesas más apartadas. Yamcha y Bulma lo seguían por inercia. Cordialmente el desconocido les invitó a sentarse; torpemente los dos aceptaron.

- Esto es suyo? – soltó directamente el hombre colocando sobre la mesa uno de los folletos anti-imperialista que habían venido repartiendo. Por un segundo ambos jóvenes se miraron cuestionándose si será correcto respondes verídicamente – No soy imperialista, ni soy del gobierno; si es lo que les preocupa.

- Como estaríamos seguros de eso – se atrevió a preguntar Yamcha con voz firme.

- Crees que realmente uno de ellos se tomaría la molestia de buscarlos y venir aquí solo a hablar….? – preguntó sarcásticamente cruzando los brazos y recargando la espalda en la silla. – De un espía imperial o un traidor gubernamental esperaría algo parecido a lo que hicieron con su amigo Tom. – dijo seriamente.

Los puños de Yamcha se apretaron sobre la mesa.

- Como sabe usted eso?

- Se mucho más niño… Yo sé donde lo tienen, se quienes lo tienen, y sé lo que harán con el si no hacemos algo….

- Podría explicarse mejor? – habló por fin la peliazul – Sí, ese papel es nuestro. Es lo que quería saber no? Ahora responda usted a nuestras preguntas. – demandó seriamente.

- Gracias, la pregunta era solo la forma de iniciar esta conversación, de buena fuente sabemos que eso es de ustedes y que tú y otro más – dirigiéndose a Yamcha – son los que dirigen esto.

- Quién….? – trataron de preguntar al mismo tiempo.

- Se dice el pecado, no el pecador amigo mío… Permítanme presentarme ya que ustedes no necesitan presentación Bulma Brief y Yamcha Daishi…. Yo soy Connor, John Connor. – extendió la mano hacia ellos. Yamcha la estrechó con algo de desconfianza, luego Bumla. – Yo y mis compañeros somos miembros, al igual que ustedes, de la oposición a los planes de la alianza; solo que nosotros, sin ofenderlos…. Digamos que, somos de ligas mayores…. No somos un grupo estudiantil que va repartiendo papelitos a la gente… Tenemos armas, hay espías, planes… Sabemos cosas que ni el propio gobierno de Alderaan sabe… Y mi tarea, ahora, es buscar gente como ustedes… y mantenerlos a salvo. Preguntarles si realmente quieren ser parte de esto y prepararlos para lo que viene… No deben responder ahora, pero tampoco lo digan a nadie más. Yo los buscaré este día de la próxima semana para escuchar lo que decidieron. – Sin pronunciar una sílaba más se puso de pie y tras dirigirles una elocuente mirada agregó – no volverán a ver a Tom en mucho tiempo- , y se marcho del lugar.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tarde a la primera clase, examen inconcluso en la segunda, aburridas dos horas libres y comido de la cafetería asquerosa. La cereza a del pastel en la lista de "detestables sucesos" de ese día hasta el momento, fue ver entrar por el pasillo a Catherine, la chica de cabello rizado de la noche anterior, con una blusa exageradamente escotada sin preocuparse si quiera en tapar las marcas moradas en su cuello y más bien mostrándolas como toda una hazaña. No se percató que él estaba ahí afortunadamente, Vegeta entró en la primera puerta que encontró chocando contra un alto sujeto que salía del lugar. No le dio importancia, lo importante ahora era huir de los ojos y las amigas de Catherine; tomó el primer libro a su alcance y fue al lugar más apartado de la biblioteca. _"Suerte"_ pensó, Catherine jamás entraría en ese lugar.

- …….Shhh…. él estará bien… – una desagradable y conocida voz llegó a sus oídos. Al girarse presenció la escena que definitivamente colmó su día: El idiota de Yamcha abrazaba fuertemente a cierta muchacha de cabello azul cuyo llanto Vegeta reconoció en seguida - …. No nos queda más que confiar en él…. – escucho seguir hablando a Yamcha. Giró sobre sus talones y se retiró del lugar lo más rápido posible. Era tan patético ver eso que prefería las tontas risitas y murmullos a sus espaldas. Sin embargo aquel día no pudo dejar de preguntarse por qué lloraba ella.

**C O N T I N U A R Á**

**

* * *

**

**HOLA!!!! Siento de verdad el retraso.... No diré que no volvera a pasar porque no se si cumplire eso.... Pero sí les digo que no dejare el ff... De verdad me gusta mucho tengo ideas muy locas pra continuarlo, solo tenganme paciencia.... LO MISMO VA PARA MI OTRA FF "PARA VIVIR"!!!!!**

**Rápido, hay dudas, lo se.... supongo que habrá quienes vayan atrapando una que otra seña de otras historias (crossover)... los nombres las delatan jijiji. Mientras tanto, no se apurEn, todo se ira armando poco a poco... creanme, el ff es menos complicado de lo que parece.... Y para quienes sospechen algo de la relación de Vegeta y Bulma, y la tipica historia del chico guapo y bla bla bla... temo decirles que van por mal camino.....**

**Y PARA TERMINAR QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS POR SUS RR.... POR FAVOR, NO OLVIDEN DE DEJAR SU COMENTARIO, NO LES CUESTA NADITA.... Me conformo con que pongan "si me gusta" (de preferencia jeje), "no me gusta", "confuso", "no se entiende", etc etc.... Por favorrrr siii!!??**

**Weno, pues hasta el proximo capitulo!!!**

**GRACIAS!!!**

**MSP**

… _**Se ha perdido esta bella locura, su breve cintura debajo de mí…**_

_**Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, se ha perdido mi huella en su mar…**_


	4. Chapter 4

Moriré por el retraso, y lo se.... Mejor lean en lo que yo corrooo!!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El mundo la vida**

…**Y nosotros.**

**CAPITULO 4**

- Hey hey hey hey…!!! Pero que te has creído Vegeta!!! Quién diablos eres para entrar así en mi departamento??! – gritaba una visiblemente molesta peliazul sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta fuertemente.

- Y quien te has creído tu para meterte en mis asuntos??

- Tus asuntos??! – cuestionó con sarcasmo. – Ja, déjame decirte que dejan de ser TUS asuntos cuando media facultad se entera y cuando en ellos me incluyen a MI!!!!

- En eso yo no tuve nada que ver, así que no puedes reprocharme nada!! Y el asunto por el que vengo de cualquier manera No tiene que ver con Catherine –

- Ajaaa…. Pero bien que sabes a que me estoy refiriendo…

- Pero no se me antoja hablar de eso, no es problema mío, tú arréglalo con ella

- Ah no!!?? Y que no eres tú el que se pavonea por los pasillos junto con tu exuberante novia en turno? Ahh? Que no eres tú quien le dijo no se qué cosas de mi para que me gritara en pleno comedor esa sarta de estupideces? Dime Vegeta, porque si eso no te incluye entonces dime quién fue para reclamarle a la persona correcta! –

- Déjame terminar de hablar… quieres??!! Lo que vengo a hacer aquí no tiene que ver con eso que reclamas…. -

- Entonces?? - preguntó cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijamente – Di lo que tengas que decir de una buena vez…. Y de todos modos no creas que te salvas de lo otro…

El se quedó mirándola, de arriba abajo sin lograr intimidarla, como realmente pocas personas lograban hacerlo, siempre serena, impasible… Dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro al reparar en la poca ropa que llevaba puesta que dadas las horas de la noche era de esperarse. Pero no, debía concentrarse en el asunto por el que venía y por más que lo intentó su mente no logró echar a un lado aquello de lo que Bulma sí quería hablar…

_**Flash back.**_

Parecía buena idea después de todo, mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: mantener a Catherine ocupada y averiguar por qué lloraba Bulma la tarde pasada.

- Y dime Veg… que te hizo cambiar de opinión…. Digo, ayer parecías no querer nada más conmigo y ahora…. – ronroneó suavemente besando su cuello mientras desabotonaba los botones superiores de la camisa de Vegeta…

- Basta…. – murmuró el amablemente sosteniéndola de las muñecas y apartándola con delicadeza. – No me gusta exhibirme sabes?

- Pero no lo hacemos amor…. – susurró acercándose de nuevo.

"Amor?" Pensó con burla el moreno…

- Por aquí casi no pasa gente, y si lo hacen no importa, no se atreverían a interrumpirnos…

- He dicho no, Catherine… - subiendo el tono de voz-… Habrá tiempo de sobra para eso…. – agregó tratando de sonar lo más amable y condescendiente posible – Además…. - rozando un poco sus labios con los suyos, aun sosteniendo sus muñecas -…. No crees que en mi apartamento resultaría mil veces mejor…..?

A la morena se le iluminaron los ojos, y es que era bien sabido que no cualquiera dormía más de una vez en la cama de Vegeta.

- Lo dices en serio? – preguntó asombrada, pestañeando tan efusivamente que a Vegeta le resultó odioso.

- Siempre y cuando termine los asuntos que tengo pendientes hoy…. – contestó quitado de la pena.

- Ah si…. Y como que asuntos? – cuestionó la mujer aun con voz insinuante.

- Mis asuntos… ahora que…. Si cuento con tu ayuda podría terminar antes… y, bueno… tú sabes…

- Ayuda?... mmm y qué tipo de ayuda? – preguntó Cath sin dejar de pestañear como si la vida se le fuese en ello. –

- Necesito buscar a Yamcha para entregarle algunas cosas…. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mi?

- Yamcha??? El tipo raro amigo de tu amiga rara….?

- Cual amiga rara??? – preguntó Vegeta fingiendo demencia….

- La peliazul que toma clases contigo…. Por qué mejor no le pides a ella que busque a su amigo y tu y yo nos olvidamos de ellos…?

- Ella no puede.

-Y por qué no???

- Porque no y ya…. Fin de todo, me ayudarás o no? – respondió comenzando a impacientarse. Su brillante "plan" era simple: usaría Catherine para distraer al tarado de Yamcha y así despegarlo de Bulma por un momento. Nada del otro mundo.

- No lo hare- Dijo directo – Esperas que me involucren con ellos? Mira lo que pasó contigo y yo no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

- Pasar por qué?? –

- Sabes de qué estoy hablando…. Ese tal Yamcha, Resse, Riddle, Black y por supuesto tu loca amiga son los bichos raros de la escuela….

- Eso no es cierto… El idiota de Yamcha y sus amigos si… pero ella…

- Ella los encabeza jajaja….

-Por supuesto que no…. Es extraña sí, pero no a tal extremo…. Más bien se deja influenciar bastante por ellos….

-Jajaja… y como son los únicos amigos que tiene…. Pues no le queda de otra… en eso estoy de acuerdo…

- No me refería a eso Catherine… Y ese no es el punto. Harás lo que te pido?

-Ya te dije que no…. Además qué es eso tan importante que tienes que entregarle a Yam….

- Nada que te incumba.

El pasillo en el que estaban se había vaciado por completo y solo se oían los murmullos a lo lejos de la gente que paseaba por los jardines. Visiblemente impaciente Vegeta volteo la mirada hacia uno de los ventanales, y como si su suerte no podría ser mejor divisó una menuda figura peliazul sentada a lo lejos recargada en un árbol, sin Yamcha.

- Debo irme. –inquirió de golpe pasando bruscamente por de lado de la chica. No cayó en cuenta que su reacción fue tan brusca que no pasó desapercibida por ella quien para ese momento también tenía la vista fija en los jardines más precisamente en cierta persona cerca de un árbol.

**Fin del Flash back.**

Y para que al final llegara y Bulma se hubiese ido, sin contar que al siguiente día su "querida" Catherine armara un escándalo en contra de la peliazul en el comedor demandándole dejar de meterlo en sus tontas revueltas… Como si necesitara que alguien como ella lo "defendiera"! Pero si algo debía agradecer era por supuesto que la morena no reclamara por celos ni nada por el estilo. La mujer no era tan tonta después de todo, por lo que no gritaría a los cuatro vientos las verdaderas razones de su enojo. Muy conveniente para él, sin duda…. Pero en fin no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos pero a juzgar por la cara de enfado de Bulma no había sido poco…

- Bueno y qué, te vas a quedar a cuidar la entrada?? No es necesario sabes, se cuidarme perfectamente… - habló sarcásticamente la peliazul.

Él parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar, o más bien, de ir directo a lo que venía.

- Solo no se te ocurra publicar lo que dice aquí… estamos?! – habló de repente tras dejar sus pensamientos de lado y extendiéndole una hoja doblada por la mitad.

Bulma se la arrebato algo contrariada, como si hubiera esperado que el dijera más, y la releyó por unos segundos.

- Esto no es de nosotros. No sé donde ni como la hayas conseguido pero no fuimos nosotros los que obtuvimos esa información… - dijo de inmediato en cuanto terminó su lectura señalando con agresividad el texto sobre el papel

- Solo son una sarta de mentiras pero… - intentó intervenir Vegeta -

- No lo son… o por lo menos no por completo… - se apresuró a decir con rápidamente.

- Que quieres decir? Insinúas que lo que ahí dicen de mí y mi familia es cierto??

- Tú, tú, tú, y siempre TÚ verdad??!! – Exclamó la chica enfurecida – aquí solo te mencionan en tres líneas y no te interesa otra cosa más que tu maldito nombre….!? Y encima vienes a mí casa a pedir explicaciones…!!

- Pues te cambio el jueguito niña. Porque esto me incluye a mí… y si me relaciona con uno de tus amigos… entonces dime a quien debo ir a reclamarle- contestó sereno.

- Te dije que nosotros no escribimos eso. Si te mencionan a ti, no es mi asunto… aunque no me extrañaría que estuvieras con _ellos._

- No digas tonterías.

- Pues nunca has demostrado lo contrario. Tu y Weasley son las personas más cerradas que conozco… tiene razón Yam…

- Daishi es un imbécil…

- Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo ni ganas para discutir contigo, ni siquiera para meterme en tus importantísimos asuntos como tú insinúas – agregó sarcásticamente – y que te quede bien claro: tú no te metas en los míos y mantén apartada a tu fiera de mí. Ahora sal de aquí por favor… - dijo tomándolo por la camisa y jalándolo hacia la salida. - y toma tu hoja – aventándole el escrito… - y por las dudas… Sí, Tom está desaparecido, y seguro algún grupo de represión lo tiene… eso es lo verdadero de eso, o por lo menos de lo que estamos seguros. Conforme!?.... – y azotó la puerta en sus narices.

* * *

Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal sin duda. Una vez que se quedó sola en el apartamento se desplomó en el piso quedando de espaldas a la puerta. Las líneas de la hoja que acababa de leer se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez. Era imposible que Vegeta pudiera estar involucrado en los planes del Imperio, por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba una explicación lógica y aunque por un instante le pasó por la cabeza que solo fuera un truco de él para molestarla, de inmediato lo descartó al recordar la clara mención que hacían de Tom. Nadie, más que el Impero y la gente con la que estaba Connor sabían de eso. Entonces, ¿De dónde había obtenido Vegeta aquella información? Golpeó su nuca contra la superficie de la puerta, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber intentado averiguarlo. Rápidamente sacó su celular y marcó algunos números.

- Yamcha necesito verte….. Debe ser lo más pronto posible….. Si, llego en media hora. – Y sin más, colgó, se pudo de pie, tomó una chamarra y salió de lugar azotando la puerta y evidentemente azorada.

* * *

Aquello no era nada de lo que muchos pudieran imaginar. No era una excavación arqueológica ni alguna investigación geológica. Un grupo de unas veinte personas se internaban poco a poco en una grieta escondida entre grandes rocas de piedra caliza. El agujero no era mayor a lo que podrían ocupar tres o cuatro individuos de complexión mediana, por lo que el paso a través de ella estaba limitado a que fuera uno por uno, más aun tomando en cuenta todo el equipo que llevaban consigo.

Al frente de esta "expedición", un hombre de alrededor de cuarenta años, visiblemente concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, daba instrucciones a otros dos cuyo aspecto ante la vista de cualquiera no podría causar ninguna buena impresión. Con paso firme la comitiva seguía avanzando y no paso mucho tiempo antes de que todos estuvieran dentro de ese enorme cúmulo de roca…

- Es demasiado estrecho Brolly… será muy difícil pasar por aquí la cantidad de cosas que necesitamos….

- Esta no es la única entrada Connor – contestó el aludido, un hombre descomunal ataviado con un atuendo de combate y armado a más no poder. – Hay otra más al norte que es veinte veces más grande que esta…. Solo que el acceso a ella es más complicado…

- Ya veo…. – meditó Jhon mientras recorría con la mirada el lugar que ya con la luz proveniente de las lámparas era más grande de lo que aparentaba – y que es lo que realmente sabemos de este lugar??? – preguntó serio dirigiéndose al otro hombre que lo flanqueaba, uno más joven de cabello castaño y ojos azules quien también estaba ataviado con todo tipo de armas, aunque su vestimenta era una extraña mezcla vagabundo/militar…

- Es una cueva enorme Connor, aquí tal vez parezca pequeña pero unos ochocientos metros más abajo la cosa cambia, además no tenemos que preocuparnos tanto por la ventilación… hay corrientes de aire que mantienen incluso la temperatura bajo control…. Claro, el problema será cuando haya gente allá adentro….

- Qué capacidad tiene?? – soltó la siguiente pregunta.

- Dos mil quinientos…. Tres mil cuando mucho… si tomamos en cuenta niños…

Jhon frunció el ceño, dos mil quinientos era prácticamente nada… Pero desgraciadamente aquel lugar parecía ser el más favorable…. Y el tiempo se estaba acabando, de acuerdo a lo que su madre le dijo.

- Bien…. Vamos, hay trabajo que hacer…. – repuso con ánimo dirigiéndose a todos sus acompañantes - Arthur!! – llamó a uno en particular quien se adelantó junto a él.

- Dime Connor…. – el hombre pelirrojo llamado Arthur habló con curiosidad.

- Hiciste lo que te pedí….?

- Si, filtré la información y "casualmente" apareció en el correo del menor de los Ouji…. De Vegeta…Pero… Jhon…. Aun no me explico que pretendes con eso… de que sirve que el sepa… y peor aun… para qué mentir….

- No es mentira…. No todavía… Lo que pretendo solo yo lo sé…. Tu hijo sospecha algo??

- Nada….

- Bien Weasley…. No más preguntas…. Y no volveremos hablar más del tema, nunca. Ahora, por favor supervisa que los análisis de gases tóxicos se hagan correctamente…. Por favor….- agregó antes de apurar el paso y adelantarse hacia la profundidad de aquel inmenso lugar.

* * *

Lejos de ahí… muy, muy lejos, en una galaxia muy lejana, el nombre de Alderaan resonaba en los palcos desde donde estaban cada uno de los miembros que gobernaban aquella diminuta parte del infinito universo. Y había planes para aquel diminuto planeta azul, estrategias para hacerse de él al precio que fuera; y la decisión era casi unánime: Alderaan caería en manos de Dagobah y Endor.

**C O N T I N U A R Á**

**

* * *

**

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!**

**MSP**

… _**Se ha perdido esta bella locura, su breve cintura debajo de mí…**_

_**Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, se ha perdido mi huella en su mar…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la tardanza!!!**

Y de antemano: FELIZ AÑO!!!

* * *

**El mundo la vida**

…**Y nosotros.**

**CAPITULO 5**

"Hackers"… todo era obra de ellos, según Resse… el problema era: debían creer todo lo que decían? Alrededor de la pequeña mesa de centro donde algunos papeles revueltos iban y venían de mano en mano el grupo de personas discutía desde hace horas. A estas alturas, Bulma tenía la garganta seca y la cabeza a punto de estallar; en sus manos sostenía una humeante taza de café que Yamcha le había servido.

- … Si Bulma está tan segura que no es solo una treta de Ouji para jugar con nosotros, no le veo otra respuesta…. No hay otra manera como él pudo haber obtenido tal información…. – comentó Yamcha recargándose en el respaldo del sillón para permitir que Bulma recargara la cabeza en su hombro.

- No hemos discutido un tema importante – intervino una joven morena con enormes y profundos ojos azabache - … Y que tal si Vegeta está con ellos, con el Imperio…? – lanzó la pregunta de golpe. Bulma que apenas había rozado el cuerpo de Yamcha se enderezó de inmediato. Esperaba eso sin duda. Por algunos segundos nadie habló. Yamcha notó de inmediato la tensión de la peliazul y sutilmente pasó una mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla.

- No creo que el Imperio se tome tanta molestia como para infiltrar un espía exclusivo para nosotros… y si es así, no creo que Ouiji tenga la capacidad de hacerlo… - sugirió una voz en el fondo de la habitación. Bulma estiró el cuello para mirar de quien se trataba, no identificaba ese tono.

- Y el hermano? Dicen que no es precisamente alguien que ame la República… fue partidario del movimiento separatista de hace unos años, cuando aún era estudiante….

- No lo creo… está casado y con hijos… - de nuevo esa voz a la que Bulma no lograba ubicar.

- Y eso qué… es la máscara perfecta para ocultar sus actividades… - alegó con total seguridad la morena.

- Hey hey… tranquila…. Nos estamos metiendo en terreno peligroso… creo que lo que hay que hacer primero es cerciorarnos si lo que decía ese papel era cierto y si lo es, tratar de llegar más a fondo, con seguir especulando no ganamos nada Milk…. – la misma voz apacible y conciliadora, Bulma se puso de pie con pretexto de tomar uno de los folletos de la mesa y así alcanzar a ver quien hablaba. Su boca dibujo un círculo casi perfecto al reconocer a la persona que debatía con Milk.

- Goku!? – exclamó con sorpresa haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella

* * *

_- Contesta de una maldita vez_- murmuraba con impaciencia Vegeta mientras sostenía el teléfono con una mano y con la otra golpeteaba bruscamente el mueble. Finalmente y luego de algunos tonos de espera, colgó el aparato azotando la bocina deliberadamente. Tenía algunas horas tratando de comunicarse con su hermano_, "su estúpido hermano_" se corrigió mentalmente. Lo último que supo de él fue que se mudaría de casa, por eso le había mandado todas sus cosas; y nada más, ni siquiera estuvo invitado a su boda hacía casi tres años, también sabía que tenía sobrinos, pero hasta ahí, tampoco era que le interesara demasiado cualquier contacto con él, jamás habían tenido una buena relación y este no era precisamente el momento para hacerlo. _"Pero tampoco es para que me involucre en sus negocios", _siguió cavilando. Luego de unos minutos volvió a tomar el teléfono, pero esta vez marcó un número diferente; y nada, al parecer la sabandija de Weasley había olvidado su móvil, como de costumbre. Sin más que hacer, fue a la cocina directo por una cerveza, la necesitaba.

* * *

- A mí también me alegra verte Bulma…. Tantos años!! – saludó Goku con una enorme sonrisa aproximándose hacia ella e ignorando las miradas curiosas sobre ellos, incluso Yamcha se mostraba sorprendido….

- No puede ser…. Tú… tus padres…. – susurraba la peliazul tartamudeando por el asombro -… Estas vivo!!! – articuló por fin echándose a sus brazos – Goku, no puedo creerlo…! como? – murmuró ansiosa a su oído mientras lo abrazaba. _"Luego pequeña" _fue la respuesta, inaudible para los demás, que recibió.

- Era una sorpresa – intervino la muchacha de cabello azabache

- Tú lo sabías Milk?! – preguntó Bulma entre ofendida e impaciente.

- Desde hace poco Bulma… pero eso no importa ahora… hay que seguir viendo qué es lo que vamos a hacer con Vegeta, si esa información resulta verídica tampoco nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar que lo propague a quien se le ponga en frente, cosa que no dudo que hará, si no es para alardear, sí para hacerse víctima o en el mejor de los casos, que trate de investigar por su lado.

- En el mejor de los casos? – cuestionó Resse

- Sí, que resulte que tal como dicen Goku, Bulma y Yamcha; Ouji en verdad no esté inmiscuido con el Imperio pero de cualquier manera por su lado decida saber porqué lo mencionan como tal… o si se refiere más a su hermano… eso incluso podría darnos información valiosa a nosotros… ya saben, él tiene contactos que nosotros no…

- Claro!! –Exclamó uno de los integrantes con sarcasmo – como el tipo confía tanto….! Creo que estas siendo demasiado optimista.

- No lo estoy dando por hecho, solo es una posibilidad y hay que estar abiertos a todo – se defendió lanzando una mirada mordaz.

- Shhhh…. Calma…. Nos estamos adelantando mucho y hay que dejar algunos hechos claros y si hablamos de posibilidades quedarnos solo con las más factibles – Yamcha habló más tranquilo que los otros dos. – Llevémosle esta información a Connor, el podría aconsejarnos….

- No confío- señaló Milk– nadie más que ustedes dos lo conocen – apuntó.

- Eso es cierto – opinó Goku, intercambiando miradas con ella.

- Bueno eso no entonces – dijo Bulma para evitar otra controversia que no les llevaría a ningún lado – pero luego? Lo tomamos en serio o no?

- Creo que ya lo hicimos desde el principio, si no, no estaríamos reunidos aquí….

- Cierto…. Está bien, entonces, supondremos por el momento que Ouji no tiene nada que ver con el Imperio, pero no descartemos lo contrario…. Por seguridad… Ahora, supongamos también que la información "hackeada" es cierta y Vegeta no sabe nada de los planes de los separatistas, pero algo quieren de él… Y alguien también quiere protegerlo… si no, por qué otra razón le mandarían esa información??

- Algún espía… uno de los nuestros que está con los otros… - concluyó Bulma en un susurro

- Suena lógico – asintió uno de los chicos, Krillin.

- Bien, ya quedó… todos están de acuerdo, porque partiendo de esto, serán las medidas que deberemos tomar.

El grupo entero asintió, algunos con cierto reflejo de duda, pero al final, aceptaron… debían unirse a la mayoría.

* * *

El día casi terminaba y aun seguía dando vueltas en su apartamento. Por un momento pensó que todo era una simple broma de mal gusto, pero después recordó la reacción de Bulma y la mención de la desaparición de Tom Riddle, era bastante confuso… y debía tomar una decisión YA. Sacó de su bolsillo la arrugada hoja y la guardo en uno de los cajones de un escritorio, recogió las latas de cerveza que había sobre él y luego de tirarlas a la basura, salió del apartamento, no ganaba nada con quedarse encerrado.

* * *

Odiaba la suciedad, la detestaba y esa casa parecía ser un monumento a ella. Se quedó pegado a la puerta una vez que entró, mientras su anfitrión se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la cocina. Vegeta miró detenidamente el lugar _"Asqueroso" _ murmuró. El corpulento hombre volvió unos segundos después con dos vasos de agua, uno en cada mano.

- Perdona Vegeta, no esperaba visitas… es lo único que puedo ofrecerte – repuso algo apenado extendiéndole una de las bebidas. Vegeta solo asintió por cortesía y la tomo, de ninguna manera pesaba tomarse eso. – Y bien, qué te trae por aquí?

- Seré directo Napa, no tengo mucho tiempo; he estado tratando de localizar a mi hermano, pero no he obtenido respuesta… Sabes si cambió de número?

- No tengo idea amigo, solo que hace unos días recibí un paquete de él… y diablos… sí que no lo entiendo…! Parece que hubiera olvidado todos los años de amistad que llevamos… - comentó con cierto aire ofendido, Vegeta notó un ligero tufo alcohólico - … sabes lo que me mandó…? – Vegeta se encogió de hombros, en realidad no le interesaba. – TODO…! – Exclamó Napa sin percibir la indiferencia del moreno-

- Y qué significa "todo" Napa??

- Echa un vistazo. Respondió señalando con la cabeza el centro de la habitación.

Sin dar un solo paso, Vegeta miró hacia el lugar indicado, una caja rotulada rodeada de fotografías, documentos, trofeos y cosas aparentemente comunes yacía en el centro de la destartalada mesa…

- Solo mandó una nota, decía que ya no tenía donde guardarlo. Te das cuenta Vegeta??

- Yo… -

- A tu hermano en verdad no le interesan todos los años de amistad, los momentos en que YO estuve con ustedes, sobre todo después de que sus padres… - pareció notar la tensión en los músculos faciales del moreno - … lo siento… - hubo un silencio antes que Vegeta hablara –

- Qué día lo recibiste??

- Hace un par de semanas.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio el moreno habló, como si de repente alguna idea hubiese llegado a su cabeza.

- Bien, debo irme… si Raditz llega a llamar, solo dile que se comunique… Adiós Napa… - caminó hacia la puerta y sin inmutarse salió dejando al corpulento hombre más confundido que antes.

* * *

El plan era lo más predecible que todos hubieran imaginado, sencillo en teoría; tonto e inútil para algunos, pero al final aceptado como último recurso, nadie sugirió otra cosa a pesar de las incesantes veces en las que Bulma y Yamcha propusieron buscar a Connor. Al final de la jornada en el departamento solo permanecían Goku, Yamcha y Bulma, los otros habían regresado a sus hogares, claro con las instrucciones que le correspondían a cada quien.

Bulma repasaba un libro de la universidad, mientras Goku y Yamcha discutían algunas cosas en la cocina. El sonido del timbre sacó a los tres de lo que estaban haciendo. No esperaban ninguna visita a las 5 de la mañana. "Yo abro" señaló Yamcha cuando Bulma se puso de pie. Con recelo tomo la manija de la puerta sin quitar el seguro, antes dio un vistazo a través de una de los bordes para tratar de distinguir de quien se trataba, sin éxito. Dos golpes secos de nuevo en la puerta, pero justo cuando Goku iba a pronunciar algo una voz conocida para los otros dos se anunció desde afuera.

- Soy John Connor!

Yamcha y Bulma se miraron algo desconcertados ante la inesperada visita, Goku solo se encogió de hombros.

- Abre… debe ser algo importante- articuló la peliazul.

La anterior y única vez que había visto a Connor, ni Bulma ni Yamcha habían reparado por completo en su apariencia, ahora que las circunstancias eran diferentes, sí. A simple vista no era la clase de "líder" que cualquiera esperaría, era alto y se veía fornido, pero su aspecto podría confundirse con el de cualquier otro habitante de Alderaan.

- Bueno días… a los tres – saludó firme al percatarse de la prescencia de Goku -… Kakarotto... no esperaba volver a verte tan pronto.

Bulma y Yamcha miraron sorprendidos como su amigo se acercaba al recién llegado y lo saludaba con un efusivo apretón de manos.

- Lo mismo digo Jonh!

- Goku… cómo….?? – preguntó una confusa Bulma.

- Es una larga historia Brief, que estoy seguro Kakaroto o Goku como ustedes lo conocen tendrá tiempo de contarles después- habló John mirando de reojo a Goku, este asintió. – A lo que vengo hoy es a advertirles, el Imperio esta cazando a los revoltosos, ustedes saben que siempre lo ha hecho, pero ahora las amenazas y los castigos van en serio… Sé que les di de plazo una semana, pero necesito su respuesta ahora, los planes de la resistencia ya están en marcha y debo saber si cuento con ustedes, hoy mismo.

- Estoy de acuerdo – hablo la única chica presente – si Goku confía en ti no veo por qué nosotros no… no es así Yamcha – él asintió un poco inseguro.

- Deben saber que al entrar en esto el compromiso y la entrega a la causa es total, también comprenderán que como miembros la mayoría de las veces no tendrán acceso a la información que se genere, con el tiempo sí, pero no por ahora.

- Y que hacemos entonces? – cuestionó Daishi.

- Estar preparados, todo a simple vista está normal, la gente sabe de los problemas diplomáticos del planeta pero casi nadie sospecha de las amenazas de intervención interplanetaria – respondió tranquilo- hagan lo posible por reclutar más gente, por lo menos de prevenirlos…

- Y que pasa si encontramos algo que pueda ayudar a la resistencia? – intervino repentinamente a peliazul.

- Algo como qué?

Yamcha lanzó una significativa mirada a la chica. Sabía las intenciones de ella y dudaba si debía hacerlo o no, sin haberlo acordado con el grupo.

-… Pues… información… si sospechamos de alguien que este espiando… o si vemos algo anormal, Cómo te encontramos?

Connor guardó silencio por un momento, analizando las palabras de la mujer.

- Tienen algo importante que decirme??- soltó de pronto.

- No, nada- atinó Goku al notar el nerviosismo de sus amigos.

- Si, yo si!- exclamó Yamcha luego de cavilar un instante - … Has escuchado el nombre "Vegeta", o el apellido "Ouji"??

- Ouji??... No, no me suena… en absoluto. Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por nada, me pareció escuchar el nombre en alguna conversación… no tiene importancia.

- Esta bien… otra cosa??

- Yo… quisiera saber si tienen noticias de Tom – señaló Bulma

-Las tenemos, él está con vida, es lo que pueden saber.- ante el silencio de los demás caminó hacia la salida - Si es todo, me retiro. Tal vez pasará algún tiempo para que nos volvamos a ver, manténganse unidos, estén alertas en todo momento, hagan lo que estén haciendo de la mejor manera posible y no se metan en problemas innecesarios. Hasta la próxima. – luego dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar silenciosamente.

* * *

En cuanto tiempo _Lord Bathory??_ – un ser protegido por una capucha oscura e inclinado ante su amo esperaba la respuesta que marcaría el destino de Alderaan.

- Dales a lo más tres meses, cinco para nosotros… Mientras tanto has creer a Dooku que el acuerdo en el que se está trabajando es inminente… El imbécil ni siquiera sospecha.

- Qué pasará si las cosas no salen como lo esperamos?

- Dudas de mi, Vader?

- No amo, en absoluto, pero – levantó la cara clavando en el _Lord _su mirada – ...pero hay que estar prevenidos ante cualquier situación.

- Mi querido aprendiz… tu sangre humana a veces tiene negativas consecuencias, me divierte sabes? – de un ágil movimiento se puso de pie rodeando a su súbdito y colocando una mano en su hombro- Incluso si lo supieran desde este momento, cualquier intento de resistencia sería inútil. Están sentenciados y si quieren sobrevivir más les valdrá cooperar.

**C o N t I n U a R a. . . .**

**

* * *

**

**Una vez más pido disculpas, lo lamento, de verdad...**

**Gracias por leer, y sepan que uno de mis propósitos de año nuevo es actualizar con más frecuencia mis ff, espero cumplirlooo! jeje**

**De todo corazón deseo que este año les vaya de lo mejor, que cumplan todo los planes que tienen, que se atrevan a hacer lo que muchas veces por miedo dejamos atras... nunca es tarde!!!!**

**Saludos y abrazos a todssss!!!!**

**Por cierto... a ver si descubren el gran graaaan error que tiene este capítulo!!! (en relación con los anteriores).... Si lo notan, crean que lo pensé mucho cuando me di cuenta.... pero es necesario vivir con esto por el resto del ff.... jajajajajaja...  
**

**MSP**

… _**Se ha perdido esta bella locura, su breve cintura debajo de mí…**_

_**Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, se ha perdido mi huella en su mar…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pido disculpas por el tremendo atraso!**

* * *

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**El mundo, la vida**

…**Y nosotros.**

**CAPITULO 6**

No le importaba caminar por las calles de la capital a las cuatro de la madrugada, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y por supuesto no sería la última. Necesitaba pensar, tenía demasiada información atiborrada en su mente y debía ponerla en orden, si es que era posible.

Lo que parecía ser solo una de sus locas ideas se estaba haciendo realidad. Hace tres días que había jurado "lealtad" a John Connor, auto nombrado jefe de la resistencia. ¿Pero qué resistencia? A como estaban las cosas y la nueva información que Goku les había dado, el futuro se veía desolador. Lo que había empezado como un levantamiento ideológico estudiantil, ahora le daba un golpe en seco para arrastrarla de una vez a tierra y develarle en lo que se estaba metiendo. Luego de la partida de Connor, tanto ella como Yamcha y Goku habían llegado a la misma conclusión…

Goku… desde hace tres años que lo creía muerto, lloró por eso como por nadie más lo había hecho. Se habían conocido a temprana edad, no recordaba exactamente cuándo, pero si rememoraba hasta su más lejano pasado, él ya estaba ahí… él con toda su familia, los señores Son: Gohan y Joane; y la pequeña Leia.

La familia Son era conocida por su inmensa labor altruista, cultural y artística; tenían la "libertad" de opinar sobre diversos temas, incluso políticos, aunque rara vez se les veía inmiscuidos en esos asuntos: posiblemente en alguno de esos pocos eventos es que habían coincidido, los Brief y los Son, desde entonces estaban unidos por el estrecho lazo que tenían sus hijos; eso hasta que los padres de la chica murieran en un trágico accidente aéreo cuando ella contaba con tan solo 15 años, lo que la obligó a mudarse a casa de sus abuelos paternos y mantenerse alejada por cuatro años de Goku, hasta que de nueva cuenta, coincidieron en la universidad. Para ambos fue fantástico el reencuentro, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido, un año que se fue como agua, tuvieron para recuperar el tiempo perdido; largas charlas, paseos por la ciudad, películas, debates de todo tipo, y por supuesto nada mejor que el insuperable buen humor del chico. Aunque las jornadas escolares eran largas y cada uno estudiaba diferente materia, siempre en algún momento del día quedaba tiempo para estar juntos, y al poco tiempo se les unió Yamcha, más bien desde el primer día a ella se le unió Yamcha, poco después lo presentó a Goku.

También volvieron las visitas a casa de los Son, Gohan y Joane como siempre, la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Pero el pequeño ensueño terminó para ella abruptamente, si Yamcha no hubiese estado con ella el oscuro hoyo en el que cayó la hubiese tragado por completo. De recordar el día en que se enteró de la –ahora supuesta- muerte de Goku se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como aquella vez.

_**Flash Back**_

Era horrible volver a la universidad luego de un periodo tan corto de vacaciones y con tantas cosas dejadas para último momento. Como siempre y más ese día, salió de su departamento con mil cosas en la mano, el cabello mal arreglado y lo primero que encontró en el armario. Tenía que llegar temprano, ya que para su mala suerte, la habían asignado como anfitriona de un grupo de estudiantes foráneos que se integraba a las aulas ese día.

Es curioso como el subconsciente hace lo posible para alejarnos de los problemas y los malos momentos, pero también lo es, como dejamos de hacerle caso para meternos en las peores situaciones. Desde que no sonó el despertador esa mañana, debió haber hecho caso a esta premisa, tal vez todo hubiese sido menos doloroso.

Era común que Bulma y Goku se encontraran antes de la escuela, los caminos coincidían por lo que en un acuerdo silencioso se esperaban en un jardín cercano al campus. Goku no había llegado aún, la peliazul miró su reloj de pulsera… tal vez había sido muy precipitada su salida, era relativamente temprano, aun con el compromiso que tenía. Aprovechó para preparar los documentos que debía entregar a los nuevos estudiantes; la gente caminaba apresurada por llegar a tiempo a su destino y los autos comenzaban a acumularse tras los semáforos esperando que la luz cambiara, para Bulma era común ese paisaje, por lo que nada del barullo matutino la sacó de lo que estaba haciendo, eso hasta que los comentarios de la gente esperando la luz roja en la banqueta llamaron su atención.

-"Es terrible…. Toda la familia!, ni siquiera se compadecieron de la más pequeña…"

-"No, no… yo no creo que haya sido por robo…. Dicen que las cosas de la casa estaban intactas…"

-"Tan buenas personas…. No puedo creerlo….!"

… Y después ese sonido, el reflejo rojo y azul de la sirena de un auto de policía, siempre ese ruido le causó pánico, casi nunca podía traer noticias buenas. Levantó la mirada y se paró de la banca en la que estaba sentada metiendo con dificultad de nuevo las cosas a la mochila. Miró a su alrededor y reparó que la gente que había ya no avanzaba más, sino que se quedaba parada ante la avenida, que los autos que esperaban varados eran los mismos siempre, el paso estaba cerrado; curiosa, estiró la cabeza y se paró en puntas para tratar de mirar más allá. Rápidamente más y más curiosos se arremolinaban a su alrededor, todos con el mismo objetivo; si no salía de ese tumulto en ese momento, después sería más difícil, además se retrasaría para la escuela. No había manera, algo la hizo quedarse ahí, sobre todo el hecho que no veía a Goku por ningún lado y una extraña y molesta punzada en el estómago. Más y más policías se abrían paso entre los autos, disuadiendo a la gente para que se retirara del lugar, esto hizo que muchos se apartaran o cayeran en cuenta que iban retrasados a sus trabajos, permitiendo a Bulma quedar al frente de los espectadores. No se veía la gran cosa, salvo un cordón que bloqueaba el paso y el personal de seguridad, a lo lejos la calle estaba desierta con el intermitente paso de policías que se dirigían hacia… hacia donde Goku vivía! Eso explicaba el retraso de su amigo, nada más…

- Que habrá sucedido…? – murmuró para si misma.

- Algo horrible niña…! – Exclamó una mujer a su lado, al sentirse aludida por la pregunta – Mi hermana vive justo tres pisos debajo de donde ocurrió… Me acabo de comunicar con ella, afortunadamente está bien…. Pero… Ohh! – se cubrió la boca ante la expresión, Bulma la miraba de reojo.. no sabía si realmente quería seguir escuchando… - Nadie oyó nada…hasta hoy en la mañana cuando llegó el ama de llaves y los encontró… los cuatro… pobres! Es realmente trágico!

- Qu…qué les pasó? – preguntó la peliazul con la mirada fija en la calle desierta.

- Los mataron criatura… a sangre fría, a los cuatro.. – contestó la señora de inmediato y al borde de las lágrimas.

Bulma la miró con curiosidad, solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente, algo bizarro y frio, no tenía por qué interesarle, ya que seguramente se trataba de desconocidos, de gente anónima para ella, rostros sin gestos ni rasgos precisos, lo mejor era irse de ese lugar y correr hacia la universidad, pero no… Antes de que pudiera razonarlo la pregunta estaba en el aire "Quienes?" y la dama a su lado en un gemido le dio la respuesta más catastrófica posible.

- La familia Son muchacha….! Los cuatro….! – no pudo decir más, ahogó otro gemido, pero el llanto exagerado y mal actuado invadió su garganta.

Para Bulma, el mundo se vino abajo y un agujero negro se abrió a sus pies.

Fin del Flash Back

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina, estaba sentada en la misma banca que aquella vez, una farola la iluminaba con una tenue luz anaranjada. De aquel día, hasta hoy se dio la oportunidad de recordar, hoy que ya no era con dolor luego de saber la verdad. Sin embargo, las imágenes posteriores aun eran confusas, su mente las mando seguramente a lo más recóndito de su ser, para que nunca jamás fueran sacadas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se veía si misma evadiendo el reten de policías, luego corriendo en una avenida vacía sin escuchar nada, sin mirar nada; luego voces, voces que trataban de decirle algo pero ella no entendía; gente, ambulancias, esa maldita luz celeste y carmesí deslumbrándola y las lagrimas cegando su vista; y entonces lo peor: una caravana de hombres saliendo del edificio y sosteniendo camillas, sobre las cuales reposaban bultos inertes cubiertos con sábanas blancas. Al final el suelo, sus manos apoyadas en el duro asfalto, su rostro húmedo y su garganta seca; el aire quemando sus pulmones y su pecho explotando. Oscuridad… y Yamcha, él junto a ella hablándole, su rostro distorsionado por las lágrimas y él en un vano intento de consolarla. No supo cuando llegó a su lado, ni cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos para sacarla de ahí…

"Ya no más", pensó… No más sufrir por eso, si ahora SU Goku estaba vivo. Y era sorprendente todo, nada que ni en un millón de años hubiese esperado, pero estaba vivo y era lo que importaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Era lo último que pensó hacer, pero así fue; una vez más la despampanante mujer yacía en su cama profundamente dormida. El se había dado una ducha y ahora deliberaba con un vaso de vodka en la mano si debía despertarla y correrla de su apartamento o simplemente recostarse junto a ella y tratar de dormir lo poco que quedaba de la noche. Ninguna de las dos opciones le pareció, en primer lugar no quería una escena en esos momentos y en segunda no soportaría aspirar el empalagoso perfume de la chica. Sin preámbulos ni pensarlo demasiado se ajustó los pantalones del pijama y se echó encima un grueso abrigo, la calle sería la mejor compañía.

**…...**

Ese parque era de las primeras cosas ubicables que encontró en esa monótona y ruidosa ciudad; y no precisamente porque fuera un monumento al arte y la estética, nada de eso, todo se lo atribuía a la peliazul que ahora observaba a unos metros sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se acercó con sigilo, sería buena idea revelarse ya cuando solo estuviera a centímetros y observar su reacción...

La luz suave de la lámpara apenas iluminaba sus rasgos y le daba a su piel un particular reflejo… y ¿era su imaginación o en realidad estaba llorando? Caminó unos pasos para posicionarse detrás suyo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer estar sola a esas horas? Fácil. No era cualquier mujer.

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que encontrarte llorando aquí? Ni a las 4 de la mañana me salvo – Habló claro a su oído por detrás de ella, separándose de inmediato antes de que la chica pudiese darse vuelta.

Notó el sobresalto de ella, que la hizo incorporarse al instante para quedar de frente a su "agresor". Vegeta no pudo disimular una ligera risa, la observaba con los brazos cruzados y visiblemente divertido. ¿Por qué no echó a correr o gritó como histérica? Muchas en su lugar lo hubieran hecho. No. Ella estaba ahí, plantada en el suelo con una inconfundible cara de pocos amigos y un recipiente en aerosol en una mano apuntándole.

- Eres un idiota!

Vegeta reconoció el proyectil que cayó en su cabeza como la lata que sostenía Bulma hacía menos de un segundo, clara muestra que ya lo había reconocido.

- Oye!- reclamó el moreno aun con una sonrisa en los labios a tiempo que recogía la lata de gas.

- Como se te ocurre hacer eso? Sabes lo que pasó por mi cabeza?

- Puedo imaginarme mil cosas… Por ejemplo, seguro creíste que se trataba de un depravado que intentaría sobrepasarse contigo… Claro que yo haría eso… pero siempre y cuando, cuando tú me lo pidas… -

- Tu ego tenía que salir a relucir… Te morías por hacerlo- comentó con ironía, aun con el ceño fruncido.

- De verdad pensabas defenderte con esto? – preguntó Vegeta, ignorando los comentarios de Bulma, lanzando y atrapando una y otra vez la lata.

- No es tu problema.

- Lo es… - repuso serio acercándose y devolviéndole su "arma". Sin dejarla responder, continuó cambiando el tema – Y qué haces aquí…?

- Esperando que vinieras… - contestó con sarcasmo, él enarcó una ceja- …. Obvio no!

- Entonces… Estabas llorando?

Ella se ruborizó un poco, seguro aun tenía los ojos llorosos. Se encogió de hombros en respuesta y notó como él movía la cabeza en negación. Despacio se volvió a sentar dejando un espacio para que él también lo hiciera.

- Que amable de tu parte – comentó Vegeta al acomodarse a su lado aceptando la silenciosa invitación. – Y bien? – Cuestionó sin preámbulos-

- Nada…. Solo recordaba…. – contestó

- Goku… - susurró ella. Él la miró detenidamente, una lágrima de nuevo resbalaba por su mejilla, pero en su rostro no había el dolor y la impotencia de ocasiones anteriores; ahora incluso una ligera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios - …. Goku está vivo Vegeta! – exclamó devolviéndole una mirada de entusiasmo. El moreno permaneció estático un instante antes de reaccionar. ¿Goku vivo?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El enorme cristal que cubría la parte superior de la base dejaba a la vista la inmensidad de espacio, desde ahí, las pequeñas naves de caza lucían como pequeños puntos luminosos que recorrían el manto negro en una sincronizada fila.

"Tenemos a Dooku en el transmisor General Vader" se escuchó una voz desde uno de los monitores.

-Comunícalo – habló secamente la única persona que se encontraba en aquella habitación.

"A la orden señor"

-Vader, me escuchas? – la voz de Dooku hizo girar a Vader hacía donde provenía.

- Perfectamente.

- Y bien, qué decisión han tomado…

- La que más nos favorezca…. Tanto a nosotros como a ustedes… - el mismo tono grave y certero – Lord Bathory ha ganado la mayoría de votos en Dagobah y Endor, ambos cederán parte de tropas y equipo para apoyar la causa de los tuyos… Si el imperio se establece en Alderaan, las probabilidades de intercambio comercial entre nuestras galaxias es un hecho…

- Lo es – apuntó Dooku firmemente -.. y qué pasará con los Republicanos y sus seguidores…? Tampoco queremos una guerra civil a gran escala… El acuerdo dicta que la intervención foránea armada sería solo en caso de emergencia…

- Por supuesto canciller, más no le veo el problema a estar prevenidos… Sabemos de buena fuente que su Imperio no cuenta con los medios suficientes para afrontar las consecuencias si son descubiertos por la Republica… También tenemos información de que hay grupos externos que pretenden derrocar nuestros planes… ¿Qué hará si todo eso se pone en su contra?

- Contar con ustedes, por supuesto…

- Como es de esperarse canciller…

- Y entonces, cual es el siguiente paso…?

- La Republica esta débil, tus infiltrados Dooku cada vez ganan más terreno en la Cámara Suprema, aunando la cantidad de gente que está en desacuerdo con sus nuevas políticas… Haz que propongan un nuevo líder, la Cámara a la larga no tendrá otra alternativa… entonces será la hora para dar la estocada final.. Ellos mismos, sin saberlo claro, elegirán como su representante a un Imperialista, y tendrás el lugar que siempre te correspondió si todo marcha como lo planeamos… Dagobah y Endor estarán al pendiente de cada paso que des… El mismo Lord Bathory supervisará cualquier intervención, tienes mi palabra.

- Muchas gracias General Vader

- No se trata de agradecimiento Dooku, sino de hechos. Si es todo lo que tenía que decir, esperamos su próximo informe.- de un movimiento con la cabeza hizo que el monitor se apagara y volvió a su contemplación a través de la delgada barrera transparente. ¿Todo eso lo llevaría de vuelta a Aderaan?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

- ¿Fue el mismo día que llegue a la universidad, recuerdas? – preguntó Vegeta, más como una afirmación mientras daban vuelta en la esquina que daba a la calle donde estaba el departamento de Bulma -.. El día de su supuesta muerte.

Ella lo miró algo confundida…. –Ehhm… si.

- E ibas a ser mi anfitriona, caray… hasta eso tuvo que arruinar e idiota de Goku… - comentó con sorna mirándola de reojo esperando su reacción.

- Oyeeee!

- Que? No tengo la culpa que tu amigo sea inoportuno hasta para morirse….! - exclamó con ironía. – Pero bueno, menos mal que el muerto resucito no?

- No fue gracioso Vegeta.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera… Pero todo eso me parece de lo más extraño… - admitió seriamente.

L a peliazul arrugó la nariz, ¿Qué si era extraño? Claro, si Vegeta supiera la verdadera historia de todo lo que paso, lo extraño sería lo de menos.

- Lo es – afirmó mirando al moreno a los ojos – lo son muchas cosas, como la información que me llevaste, ha habido algo nuevo sobre eso? - preguntó en parte para cambiar el tema.

- Nada nuevo – afirmó rápidamente aun sin estar seguro si debía comentar o no la visita a Nappa y la extraña conducta de su hermano – creo que solo son intrigas de quienes quieren desprestigiarlo….

- No sé, yo tendría cuidado de todos modos… - repuso la chica desviando la mirada.

- Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el chico buscando sus ojos.

- Tom sigue desaparecido – fue lo único que respondió, seria, sin dejar lugar a más preguntas. Él lo notó y no hizo mucho por saber más, no ganaría nada y a decir verdad no tenía ganas de hablar del asunto.

Llegaron hasta el portón del edificio, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

- Pues bueno, realmente no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta acá, conozco el camino perfectamente y no me pierdo… Gracias de todos modos. – habló la peliazul a tiempo que metía la llave en el cerrojo. Vegeta la miró con suspicacia. ¿Por qué demonios no podía decir un simple "gracias"?

- No agradezcas Brief, la verdad es que me queda de camino a casa, muero de sueño y ni loco hubiera alargado más la llegada a mi departamento – comentó recargado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho. Ella apretó los labios al girar la manija.

- Entonces date prisa, que a lo más dormirás 2 horas, y si permaneces más tiempo ahí recargado será solo una… tic tac, tic tac Vegeta, que el tiempo pasa muy rápido. – El sonrió de medio lado y de un ágil movimiento se enderezó. Ella no lo miraba y seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Vegeta pasó por un lado apenas rozando con un costado su espalda.

- Bien Bulma, tomaré tu consejo… al menos uno de los dos conseguirá dormir un poco… - dijo cuando había caminado unos pasos girando un poco hacia ella – que tengas éxito con la puerta – agregó levantando la mano en despedida y sonriendo con mofa. La peliazul solo le lanzó una mirada avasallante.

- Te veo en unas horas Vegeta – dijo con desgana. "Maldita llave inservible" pensó.

**…...**

Honestamente, lo último que quería hacer era llegar a su departamento, implicaba un escándalo por parte de Catherine el cual solo podría acallar con otra sesión de sexo. No tenía ganas, era el punto. Al final de la calle, que realmente lo había desviado más de lo que esperaba del apartamento, encontró con gusto que uno de los cafés de la zona ya había abierto. No le quedaría más que hacer tiempo, un par de horas viendo la cara de desvelo de unos cuantos serían con suerte más que suficiente para que la intrusa en su cama despertara, se desesperara y se fuera antes que él llegara.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"El fin del antiguo orden está por terminar, el mundo como lo conoces John cambiará radicalmente" – detuvo la grabación un momento, la sabía de memoria – "Kyle no dijo mucho, para él todo era inevitable, yo no lo creo hijo, tu…" paró por completo la cinta, Kyle tenía razón, era inevitable. Durante mucho tiempo trató de negar la parte que le correspondía, que era John Connor, futuro jefe de la resistencia en contra del imperio en el planeta Alderaan, responsable de preservar la vida de miles de personas que lo habitaban… el problema era ¿Cómo? Desde la muerte de su madre, todo parecía más confuso, no había una línea que seguir, un camino que tomar, nada. Para el mundo a su alrededor todo marchaba tal como siempre… Las fuerzas dirigentes de Dagobah se hacían con más poder, ¿Por qué interesarse en Alderaan? Había miles de planetas de los cuales podían disponer, incluso más cercanos a Dagobah y Endor…

La llamada a la puerta terminó con sus pensamientos, y qué mejor. De un movimiento guardo el aparato reproductor y se acomodó en la silla… "Pase", murmuró apenas audible.

Han Solo, uno de los hombres a quien más confianza tenía estaba frente a él, por el semblante de su cara, supo que al menos una noticia buena habría hoy.

- Interceptamos una señal proveniente de una de las naves imperiales, en estos momentos los decodificadores están analizando la información – hablo Han sin rodeos, acercándose al escritorio y tomando una de los documentos que Connor tenía en frente.

- En cuanto tiempo estarán listos?

- Un par de horas – contestó sin mirarlo, echando un vistazo a la información. Levantó las cejas con sorpresa luego de repasar algunos renglones. - ¿Por qué tanto interés en Son y compañía? – ahora fue su turno de preguntar.

- Pronto lo sabrás… Confórmate con saber que Resse 'sí, _ese_ Resse' está con ellos… Hace unos días ´Goku' resucitó de entre los muertos para algunos de ellos, volverá pronto…

- Y les dirá…?

- Solo una parte, hay cosas que hasta él mismo ignora, pero necesitamos reunir todas las piezas antes de actuar, Weasley me está ayudando en esto.

- Y que son precisamente todas las piezas?

Connor desvió la visto unos segundos, deliberando mentalmente si debía hablar o no…

- Hace algunos años, hubo alguien además de mi madre, que sabía sobre los planes de traición contra la República… fue asesinado. Creo saber quién fue esa persona… pero hay algo más Solo, algo que mi madre jamás pudo explicarme con exactitud…. Este "desconocido", poseía cierta habilidad o poder, no se…. Pero, la teoría de mi madre es que podría ser decisivo para aplacar la expansión del Imperio… –

Solo lo miraba con escepticismo y duda la cual no se inmutaba en ocultar, no era su estilo, John lo notó enseguida, pero continúo.

- …. No tengo idea en qué consiste, ni siquiera si sea útil de alguna manera… por eso necesito a esa gente.

- Estas oyendo tus palabras Connor? Ja… estas sacando tu lado místico, jaja jamás me imagine algo así de ti. – John dibujo una sonrisa, de Han no podía esperar ningún otro comentario.

- Sal de aquí Solo, informa a Broly que habrá otro recorrido de reconocimiento en la montaña Paoz, asegúrate que en cuando se termine de interpretar la señal captada, seas tú el primero en conocerla, deshazte de ella y me informas una vez que lo hayas conseguido – dijo animadamente, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su amigo- … por cierto, cómo va ese "acopio de fondos" como tú lo llamas? – preguntó en complicidad. La sonrisa de satisfacción de Han no pudo ser mayor.

- De maravilla "jefe"… solo pregúntale a los Carrow sobre la inexplicable quiebra del negocio más prometedor en la historia de su linaje… - agregó bastante orgulloso de cada palabra.

- Bueno mi buen amigo, por algo también eres el mejor estafador que he conocido – aduló John dándole unas palmadas en la espalda – Ve que los recursos se inviertan de la mejor manera. – finalizó en un tono más serio.

- Así será Connor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Naboo era tal vez la provincia de Alderaan con mejor calidad de vida, poseían una economía propia y la estabilidad de esta era tal que era raro la intervención de las otras para su sustento. Pero para algunos las cosas no iban tan bien, a decir verdad, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su mundo había cambiado por completo.

Raditz, el primogénito de los Ouji no era nada de lo que hasta hace unos meses fue, el giro de 180 grados que había dado su vida lo estaba abatiendo de la manera más catastrófica posible, pero no permitiría que su familia saliera perjudicada, jamás… ellos sobrevivirían pasara lo que pasara.

**C O N T I N U A R Á...**

* * *

**Listo! En verdad no se que decirles, tal vez creian que ya había abandonado el fic (jamas!), solo que ejem... Que les pareció... Yo se que se supone que es un ff de DBZ y enfocado en ls pareja B/V... lo se! pero necesitaba meter lo demás, no puede evitarlo! Y créanme, es estrictamente necesario!... Creo que en alguna ocasion mencioné que no había poderes ni nada por el estilo... jeje, bueno... me retracto de eso! se que comprenderán!**

**Pero en fin, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, etc etc... me harán muy feliz y me darán muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo!**

**GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS LINDAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, Y LA OTRA (Ejem...)!**

**Bien, nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**

**Un beso!**

**MSP**

… _**Se ha perdido esta bella locura, su breve cintura debajo de mí…**_

_**Se ha perdido mi forma de amar, se ha perdido mi huella en su mar…**_


End file.
